1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen assembly tool for the assembly of screens to windows or doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a tedious chore in the construction field to apply screens to windows or door frames, this activity being time consuming due to the use of conventional or make-shift hand tools. At the present time, screens are normally assembled to screen frames by cutting a piece of screen to the frame size, then placing the cut screen over the frame opening, and then forcing a length of rubber or plastic tubing along the perimeter of the cut screen into the grooves built within the frame to wedge the tubing and screen in place within the frame, this typically being accomplished with the use of a conventional hand tool, such as a screwdriver, or a hand-held rolling tool. Present methods of assembling screens to screen frames are especially time consuming when necessary to construct a volume of screen windows or doors or in replacing or repairing a number of the same.